<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glow by kiwi___writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025968">Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi___writes/pseuds/kiwi___writes'>kiwi___writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Core Play, Fingering, Ghost Sex, Light Play (Destiny), M/M, Mutual Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi___writes/pseuds/kiwi___writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The way that Glint loved him was a warm glow, overtaking his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost/Guardian (Destiny), Glint/The Crow (Destiny), Glint/Uldren Sov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Crow’s eyes flickered to where Glint gently bobbed at his side, his optic illuminating in the dark. The Hunter lowers his rifle, glancing away from the scope to fully look at his Ghost. “What?”</p>
<p>“Are you okay? You feel.... tense.” Glint slowly floats closer to Crow, and he instinctively reaches up to cup his shell in his hand, sitting up more. He feels sore-- having been on his stomach for hours; glowing eyes trained on the outline of the Vanguard leader’s apartment. Although he wasn’t specifically commanded to, he felt.... compelled to. Ever since that assassin came for Zavala---<br/>
</p>
<p>“There it is again.” Glint’s voice is so very soft, but it easily takes him out of the spiraling mess that is his thoughts. Crow’s hand absentmindedly squeezes his shell lightly, and he doesn’t miss how the Ghost’s light seems to brighten from the feeling; a safe, secure, feeling. “You’re thinking too much, Crow.” And there’s a hundred different excuses that Crow could come up with, but--</p>
<p>“I know.” The Awoken shifts so he’s sitting up, leaning back against the tree that’s provided as his cover from the afternoon sun, and his privacy in the darkness now. He brings Glint close to settle him in the small pouch sewn into his shirt, and Glint gladly relaxes there, his optic slowly closing as he lets his lightly wash over Crow is slow, steady waves.</p>
<p>“Is there something on your mind?” The Ghost asks, and Crow shakes his head quickly, eyes closing as he hums. After a long moment, he shrugs.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Not really. I guess.... just everything. With Osiris. With Saint.”</p>
<p>“Your relationship with them?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“N-no, not exactly. Just-- everything.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Everything?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Everything.”<br/>
</p>
<p>And Crow doesn’t really need to specify, because Glint just <i>knows</i> when it comes to his Guardian. So Glint nuzzles his shell more into Crow’s chest, and they both sigh in unison, as the silence falls over them. It’s a comfortable quiet; one where Crow knows he won’t be forced to speak, and one where Glint is free to speak without fear. But neither need to, most of the time. They just understand.</p>
<p>It is Glint who breaks the silence for them.</p>
<p>“I think you should take a night off,” Glint hums, and he slowly rises from his comfy spot in Crow’s shirt, much to both of their dismay. He stretches out his fins, and Crow can’t help but stare. His golden eyes wander the expanse of the Ghost’s frame, and he finds him-- so attractive.<br/>
</p>
<p>And it was weird at first, because Crow wasn’t sure how one could consider a Ghost attractive. But he realizes that the paracausal beings are beautiful in their own, different ways. From how their optic glows bright in even the most dark places, to how the creative, intricate shells hug their bodies, with just a sliver of the grey core peaking free. How the fins are anywhere from sharp, protruding arrays of delicate framing, to rounded, smooth yet simple covers.</p>
<p>Glint was always beautiful, it just took Crow a moment to realize just <i>how</i> pretty he was. From the intricate engravings in his shell, to the very edges of his flowering fins, he was simply divine. And Crow realizes he’s staring when Glint hums-- a small, flustered sound, his fins fanning out slightly.</p>
<p>“You’re staring.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re right.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Huh?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Crow slowly rises, slinging his rifle onto his back and cupping Glint in one hand. “I should take the night off.” And he brings Glint close to his face, pressing a chaste kiss against his optic. He doesn’t miss how the Ghost flutters his fins in surprise, and his light seems to edge out of his chassis, warm and so very comforting. Crow drags his lips slowly across his core, along his fins, as his pinky finger presses its way under the chassis.<br/>
</p>
<p>He never gets tired of how Glint gasps sharply, as soft skin presses into a sensitive divot of his core, and he trembles in Crow’s gasp, mind suddenly fuzzy. “Wha....”</p>
<p>“A night off, with just us, hm?” Crow mumbles, tongue darting out to skin the edge of Glint’s core. Arousal flares in the put of his stomach at the noise that leaves the other-- a strangled, low moan, as he fights the urge to be any louder. After all, they were still supposed to be hidden. But it was getting increasingly harder when Crow’s touching all the right places--<br/>
</p>
<p>“W-what about-- O-O-Osiris and Saint--”<br/>
</p>
<p>“We won’t be going there tonight.” Crow lets off his dangerous assault on Glint’s senses, and the Ghost is thankful; able to think clearly now, even with the fog of desire still lingering.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What--”<br/>
</p>
<p>“They think I’m gonna be out all night, soooo....” And in a blink, they’ve transmatted to Crow’s hideout (his nest, as Cinth once giggled, locked in Crow’s embrace and snuggled up in the bed). And Crow releases his hold on Glint, who has to catch himself before he falls to the ground, shaking slightly in the air. He’s dizzy from Crow’s previous ministrations, and it doesn’t help that his Guardian has started to strip down.<br/>
</p>
<p>His armor sliding off quick yet elegant, and folded neatly, set aside on the desk. The same ritual they share, and even though it’s a little faster than normal, that same intimacy is still there. Crow baring his body before Glint, in a place only they can share. And Glint is captivated-- his eye roaming over Crow’s frame.</p>
<p>There’s still fading bruises from the previous night with Saint and Osiris; where they gripped his hips and fucked him until his voice was raw, making him a pleading mess that Glint has stored in his memory banks. And there’s even older marks from where Cinth discovered how they could nip on Crow’s neck; nearly gone, barely there. All of it, Glint memorizes, because it’s all parts of Crow, and all of it is so wonderfully beautiful to him.</p>
<p>Many people did not consider Ghosts to be capable of sexual feelings. But Ghosts were very much their own people, some being quite sexual even. And although it wasn’t publicly acknowledge, many Ghosts pursed relationships with one another, and with their Guardians. After all, Light was a powerful thing that many Guardians utilized in different environments, including the bedrooms. Ghosts could create these projections too, but in a lesser sense. Lightplay was certainly the way to go in the bedroom.</p>
<p>When you find the person you were made for, when you spend your entire life as their companion, it wasn’t uncommon for romantic and sexual feelings to occur.</p>
<p>Glint is shaken from his thoughts when Crow is completely naked now, settling on the bed with that beautiful, silly smile, and he gestures for Glint to come to him. And Glint bobs over slowly, his fins flaring out as he sighs, and he mumbles, “Out of all the Guardians I could ever have, you are by far the most beautiful thing.”</p>
<p>“I’m nothing special,” Crow says instinctively, but he pauses, and adds, “I’m okay, but I’m sure there’s better.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“None better than you, Crow.” Glint focuses the Light within him, and two glowing hands appear at his Guardian’s sides, lightly gripping his hips. Crow flushes at the sight, memories already filling his head at just what those projections are capable of, and he swallows thickly, letting out a shaky breath.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re far prettier, Glint,” he whispers, as the hands begin to roam his sides. Glint flutters lightly, coming to a stop in front of Crow’s face. A single finger appears now, lifting Crow’s chin so his glowing eyes lock with Glint.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Let’s agree to disagree.”<br/>
</p>
<p>A warm hand gently grips Crow’s cock, and the Hunter shudders, head lolling to one side as he gasps. Glint enjoys the reaction immensely, by the way his Light seems to brighten in strength, and he begins to stroke his Guardian’s length; his projection gentle, and so very careful.</p>
<p>Crow moans lowly, his cock heavy and thick with arousal in Glint’s projection, and a bead of precum already leaks out, rolling down the head. “Glint--”</p>
<p>“Shhh, shhh shh,” Glint hushes him, nuzzles his body against Crow’s forehead, and whispering, “Relax, my love. Let me take care of you.” And Crow does relax, laying back as Glint settles on his chest. The Ghost doesn’t need to see in order to know where the touch. He’s memorized the entire expanse of Crow’s body, and he knows what his beloved adores.<br/>
</p>
<p>So the projected hand lightly twists on each upward stroke, and the other hand has found Crow’s plump chest, thumbing at one of the puffy nipples, and Crow whimpers openly, his thin hands tangling in the sheets. But he’s not nearly loud enough for Glint’s liking, so he has his projections become a bit rougher: squeezing his cock firmly, as the other hand tugs at that perky, hardened bud. And Crow whines, his hips arching up, lips parting to form a perfect little O shape.</p>
<p>Beautiful.</p>
<p>Glint sometimes wishes he could have a more convenient body. One where he could use real hands to grip Crow’s wrists, pinning him back and kiss him like he really wants to. A body that could taste every inch of his Guardian, a body that could take Crow and make him belong only to Glint.</p>
<p>A possessive flame is burning inside the Ghost, and he hums again, focusing his light to form another set of hands. These ones are lighter projections, with a ghosting touch. Enough to get the job done. One is curling around the Hunter’s throat-- not to choke him, but to just hold him. Crow tenses slightly at the feeling, but is quick to relax: he knows Glint, he knows Glint would never hurt him or do anything wrong.</p>
<p>The other hand joins the one of the first pair, rubbing against Crow’s perky nipples; encouraging more whimpers and gasps from him. Glint can’t help but shiver, his chasses flaring out at the sound. Crow was always so beautiful-- so so beautiful. Glint was blessed to have found a Guardian so perfect, and he would’ve search for thousands and thousands of years more to make sure he found him.</p>
<p>The one.</p>
<p>Crow groans openly, his hips fucking up into the grip of the Light projection, and it drags Glint out of his mind, letting out a gentle moan of his own at the feeling. It might not have been like Crow properly fucking a set of genitalia, but it still feels perfect-- every inch of Crow’s cock sliding in the Light’s grasp, with the pleasure of both looping between them.</p>
<p>Crow’s cock is flushed dark and leaking heavily by the time Glint pulls back, and he doesn’t miss the needy keen that escapes Crow, blearily looking up at Glint in confusion. But Glint nuzzles against his lips in his own little kiss, and mumbles in an apologetic tone, “I need a small break, Crow.”</p>
<p>“That’s o-okay, I got it from here.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“What--?”<br/>
</p>
<p>But Crow suddenly flips the switch: he grips Glint and he shifts them so the Ghost is pinned to the mattress in one strong grasp, and two of his fingers are pressing underneath Glint’s shell. The Ghost yelps and his chassis flares instinctively, which allows those dastardly good fingers to press deeper beneath his shell, curling around his core.</p>
<p>It’s so damn distracting and good, that Glint can only whimper and groan, his Light unconsciously spreading out, tangling around Crow’s hand and wrist. The warmth makes Crow shudder, huffing as his free hand curls around his weeping cock. “I got you, Glint.”</p>
<p>Glint whines out, his voice wobbling as his gaze fixates first on how Crow stares at him-- such reverence and love in those glowing eyes-- and then that beautiful cock that Crow’s stroking gently. God, if only he had a mouth....</p>
<p>Crow shifts so the tip of his cock bumps against Glint’s curved shell, and he strokes slow, making sure Glint can get a good view of how the flesh throbs and twitches. Glint’s optic flickers when Crow spreads his fingers, stroking his core fully now-- and Glint remembers just how much he enjoys Crow petting his Light, assaulting his core with all these weird signals of pleasure.</p>
<p>It’s strange and wonderful and reminds Glint of nothing but Crow and their <i>love.</i></p>
<p>Crow is panting softly as he strokes his cock, as he pets Glint’s core rough and quick. They’re both already hovering the edge of their release, evident by how Crow grunts and his hips twitch, and by how Glint trembles and squeaks. Crow’s cock grinds lightly against Glint, staining his chassis with dripping pre, and Glint feels so dirty and wonderful--</p>
<p>“Pl-please-- please c-cum on me, Crow--” Glint pleads, his voice almost failing with the pleasure drowning his sensors. “Pleaseplease-- I love you--”</p>
<p>“I l-love you too-- Fuck, Glint--” Crow’s eyes never leave his Ghost, focused on how his shell is spasming, how his Light is twisting along Crow’s wrist like a vine, and now beginning to curl around Crow’s cock. It’s a hot, strange feeling that has Crow’s cock aching, and he speeds up the speed of his hands-- stroking quick and petting Glint’s core with a shuddering grasp.<br/>
</p>
<p>Glint is nearly there, but he wants to touch Crow more, feel him more, do more-- So he tries to steady his Light (although it’s hard when Crow’s fucking him within an inch of his life) and forms shaking projections. They’re quick to grip Crow’s ass, spreading it open so the Light can press at his hole.</p>
<p>Crow gasps in shock, his own hands faltering, and Glint takes the short moment of clarity to press his Light inside Crow’s entrance, the warmth spreading and filling him in a way that he’s rarely done. The Hunter wails, nearly falling over-- he has to take his hand off his cock to catch himself, gasping and sobbing. “Oh fuck-- Glint, please don’t st-stop-- fuck--!”</p>
<p>“Fuck me, please fuck me--” Glint pleads, his projections thrusting, stroking, spasming-- and when Crow squeezes his core sharply as Glint brushes the other’s prostate, Glint can’t think.<br/>
</p>
<p>They cum at the same time-- Glint with a shrill shriek, his whole frame quivering, his Light expanding and contracting at once, unable to think past the blinding, white-hot pleasure looping between them, his optic powering off for a moment. And Crow, with a hiccupping sob, his cock jerking as he coats Glint’s body with ropes of cum, his needy hole clenching down on the Light projection filling him.</p>
<p>It’s an almost endless loop, pleasure that builds on the last wave, until they both collapse in exhaustion in what feels like an eternity later. Crow falls onto his side, groaning weakly when Glint’s Light eases back and vanishes, and he instinctively pulls Glint close to his chest, panting.</p>
<p>Glint whimpers softly as he’s jostled, Crow’s fingers still lightly stroking his core in a way that’s almost too much, but he can’t find anything wrong with that. It feels good, he feels good, he feels loved, so very loved....</p>
<p>They once again fall into silence, Crow’s eyes focused on the sight of Glint-- his dark, intricate shell coated in stripes of white, marked with Crow’s release. And it’s an intoxicating sight, that has Crow almost wanting to go again. Glint’s optic flickers back to life, locking with Crow’s eyes, and he tries to speak. But all that comes out is a low hum, and Glint decides he can use his voice later.</p>
<p>Crow giggles softly, and he gently pulls his fingers free from Glint’s shell-- loosened slightly from roughness-- and he sits up with some difficulty, locating a nearby washcloth. He cups Glint in his hand, and begins to wipe him clean, laughing gently. “Ah-hah... I made a mess...”</p>
<p><i><b>I asked for it.</b></i> Glint speaks it wordlessly, and Crow understands clearly, smiling at his lover.</p>
<p>“Still, I could’ve been more clean about it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Maybe I want to be dirty.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>And the thought makes Crow shudder, biting his lip as he brushes his thumb along the thin, exposed sliver of core that Glint has, and that makes them both groan lowly.</p>
<p>And Crow thinks that maybe another go would be nice. And Glint agrees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kiwi--dick is my tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>